Furluminati the FANFIC
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Furries are Taking over the World and Chad want to save the Good human beings from being Fluffly. Now Plus an Behind the Scenes Commentery... And Also FNAF & American Sniper/IRL Crossover
1. The Story

As Chad's begin plays Five Night of Freddy's 1 &amp; Maybe Five Nights of Freddy's 2 later on Steam with his seemly non-furry friends as he using Steam's Twich mode to let play on his Youtube page let some people to watch his video so get acutal viewers by somewhere few thousand people and unaware Chad is watching by some 'people' will watch him to get scare by thier one of thier new Gods; Foxy to feed horror humor from Non-furry like as Chad is one of major victims of "The events".

Later after playing the game he now using some Window's Movie Maker W-7 edition to relased at Youtube as he did, His google+ got new followers even video is even done yet, Chad look at his Google+ account seen that thier some google+ user with lot Furry avatars for something thinking is off.

Chad avoid it and see it as lucky and Finish the video in next few hours, Relased on Youtube as it uploading for 7 minutes and just before it was air on youtube, And door bell beep calling for Chad as some Voices and even his Google+ account ask him to open the door, Chad look his Google+ account and now see it as weird or creepy odd, Chad get the bed and walk out his room; Down stairs as the door where is at.

Chad come down stairs as last as, As walk down door, An person wears with costume drops an small box and somewhat disappears as Chad opens door see nothing at first, And as Chad left the door, this time other guy wears an different costume pass the door bell to get Chad again to get that small box.

Chad now this time seen the small box that said it for myself, Chad grab the small and take it upstairs to throw the small box at bed as Chad walk downstair to get scissors for cut the box open, with get Dr. Pepper out of the Fridge.

After the walk down stairs and grab the Scissors with Dr. Pepper to relaxed the paranoia from internet as returned upstair and Chad thought the Box is going open itself without scissors as he opens the door since he look this cliche for lot time in movie and cartoon show with then-recent Creepypasta stories. Chad as open the door thinking the box is cutting and opening itself, With come out it not opening itself and it wait for Chad open it with scissors with cutting the tape that shapes of an F, As Chad finishing the cut the tape around the box, He look that thier Goat-like cool sunglasses, As Chad throw the Small box into the trash, Chad drop the Dr. Pepper at nightstand, Chad put on the Goat-like sunglasses and come as nothing happen as Google+ account now read "Good Job, Chad".

Chad still seem this is freaken weird and retypes on his Google+ account to thinks giving his the sunglasses with nothing happen, As the google account now type that he needs to Watch the Movie verison of the** American Sniper**, Try on American Sniper movie, And as Chad type search on American Sniper the Movie, Chad now find an Trailer of the movie and come off as something coming out as 'Horror Comedy-Drama' as Captain Kyle was try to shot that Iraqi kid caring an Bomb shell, Put instead planning trying killing the kid with Sniper bullet, It come out FLYING on Iraqi kid and the Kid's scream as Kyle is attempted biting the Kid neck and Reval that Iraqi kid was Anthro-goat and Kyle impiles is some kind of Half-Human, Half-Man-made Vampire {As video tells this verison of plot now saiding that he is that} and Half-Chupacabra which explains why Kyle drink the Goat kid blood.

* * *

**The truthed and downfall of Vampire Kyle Vampire's Empire **

* * *

Chad is now explains why this movies get so many morons love the movie that, Kyle in Real Life was Half-Human, Half Man-made emotion-less Vampire and Half-Chupacabra sucking thier souls for Kyle's narcissism and his followers of military nerds, moronic critics and fans are Kyle's "Confurvatives fags" minons, It's even worse that Chad look an other scene of movie with Fake baby that his wife is actually Half-Human and Half-Demon caring an already dead baby pretending it's alive in creepy way that fictional Kyle caring the dead baby as his own.

Chad get out that video and Gos to Furaffinity checking on Foxy pictures with Freddy's pictures as Google account that revealed that is REAL FOXY AND FREDDY tell them to join there facebook group, Chad was refused of over seeing an Marty-Sue Military Movie that got millions of tragic morons to selling thier souls of possibly still alive real Kyle revivals in next few years and according to "Real Foxy and Freddy" he will enslaved the Human species and become the Vampire king of Earth.

Chad saiding if this is true you sould give me something to stop this retarding to let revived Kyle the First Vampire King of world. Foxy as Chad on Google+ to get his Furry costume to "Transformed" into Furry Super-God to burned all morons to sell thier own souls as Chad see it's as "Terrorist" and It's better to Converted all them again into Furries for good.

As for next hours, Chad begin to used his power and brainwashing most of morons at most of movie theaters into furry and this cause some now brainwashed people to go somewhere as few returned home away from movie theaters, As Kyle's wife coming at Chad tell's him to stop brainwashing his minons and thier souls to watch something Nazi-like for thier souless brains.

So they fight with Kyle's wife and now Right wing Satan who pretend play as Director of American Sniper without TF2 hat and Join with Kyle Wife, Let the fight for last for five days and killing two million americans in process.

Freddy and Foxy join Chad's fight as thier God-form to defeat Kyle's Wife and Right Wing Satan, Sent them back into mythical hell as maybe existed.

For next several days with american society got severe from fight with President attempted to kill real Furluminati for ruining this nation. Furluminati now sent to run, Run away from internet and Real life for while, And as battle is mostly over as Right wing Satan got his area destory by God Foxy.

* * *

**Ending**

* * *

Chad fights quick as The Fanfic is getting over with Kyle's wife flying into Moon to build Kyle's Space Castle until he revived by lot of money from other countries, As the movie got 160 million from box office and that needed 500 million to get Kyle to revived as Kyle's head wake up from being stabbed at back by his Athro-Lizard soldier from being controlling the American and later the World.

Chad at END of Fanfic that Chad start changed his mind about that lot of Furries are not evil, Kyle and Bunch of Human morons are too dangerous to control world never if they evolved right human species. Chad now worships all the Furry Gods to keep them from being Moron, Anti-Fluffly and Other stuffs.

All right, And Poop for six times...

THE END


	2. The People

**Heros**

* * *

Chad Goat Roberts - An Steam user &amp; current Youtuber, And very super closet Furry that must save the world from furries and his crazy species.

* * *

**Anti-Heros**

* * *

Foxy - Is possibly real thing from game series, He genetically clone from Lab by Furries and Now worships as One of fluffly furry gods by Subculture.

Freddy - Is also possibly real thing from game series too, He also genetically clone from Lab by what you think, And now worshipes as One of fluffly furry gods by Subculture.

* * *

**Anti-"Villain" **

* * *

FUR-Luminati - Is an nation group of super closeted American CEO's and normal memebers of Furry Subculture that tries not to be critized by Moronic humans.

Moronic humans - The human sell thier human brains to lot of Crap from Right-wing monsters bias.

* * *

**True Main Villains**

* * *

Captian Kyle - Is supposed be dead Soldier and Marty Sue Self-Insert novelist of his book "**The American Sniper with TF2 hat edition**", And recently reval that he really Half-Human, Half-Man made Vampire and Half Chupacabra.

Kyle's "Wife" - Is so-called wife of Marty Sue novelist, And she too is Half Human put she only Half Demon and One of many Daughters of Right wing Satan

Right wing Satan - An evil Demi-god from christian and sometimes jewish myths that want is money from human species, And make every moronic human christians to join many evil heretic christian cults for stupid rich and make his Cyber-demons army.


	3. The Behind the Scenes Commentary

Behind Scenes Commentary of Furluminati the FANFIC

* * *

Chad joined the Commentary; REAL Freddy joined the Commentary; REAL Foxy joined the Commentary

Chad: So welcome to my Behind scenes Commentary with REAL Freddy and REAL Foxy playing as Fursona's of Myself.

REAL Freddy and Read Foxy: K, Chad stop there, And you made us as God Mode Furries.

REAL Foxy (Speak his true accent; Southern): Come on, Chad stop being insane and give an "Very Short" Commentary for Fanfic readers.

Chad: Fine than.

[Started read the first section of fanfic]

Chad: Yep Im "Greatest" Steam user in my Fanfic, I'm in reality play an oblivously "Marty Sue Hero that is better than Markplier and PewPie". And in fact, Im mocking this sometimes in other Fanfics in my Proflie and Lovers and Hater of Furry subculture and FNAF subcultures out there.

REAL Foxy: He not joking, He did make an other one named "That Cliched Writen FNAF Fanfic".

Chad: Ok, than, And no, I saying that because I wrote an Steven Universe fanfic long ago in January of 2014 named "**Steven has Two Daddies**" and that it's about that Three Gems were going to New York City and Steven Stays thier headquaters with thier Dad who it's Main Character in my fanfic and originally first Fanfic to this very site that focus on Major Character from Main Canon. And also this verison of Steven's Dad Greg was Bisexual that Date guy named Johnny, For rest of Most Fanfic was focus on those Three Characters (Steven, Greg and Johnny), And I remember that I wrote an Part that Greg give his Son an Gun that shot Sea Gulls and Aim as Frydo's joint customers and Employee's. And after that of My Famously Fanfic that impacked the Steven Universe fandom for weeks until Creator this Fanfic site killed it off as I was even finished it in few to several more days.


	4. The Golden God HYPE

The


	5. Dramatic Reading edition

Here some youtuber making this Fanfic Reading here at Youtube/watch?v=GnnHjLnDoUQ&amp; .


End file.
